


Inquire Within

by Omorka



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara contemplates the joys and responsibilities of being a magic-user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquire Within

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "I'd love to see some fic that really explores the idea of Linkara having/using magic. When it's mentioned, it's usually a throwaway reference or something." Given how poorly magic seems to be defined in the Awesomeverse as a whole, I heartily agree! Here's my tiny offering.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and does that thing for which there is no proper word in English but which feels like pushing against his own skin, just a little bit, from the inside. Suddenly, the world is so much richer.

Somewhere far below him, below the floor, is the deep hum of the earth, where all magic eventually flows, just like electricity. Even farther up above him is the high song of the stars, chiming above the sunlight and moonlight, barely audible but still there.

And in between, the auras of every living thing on the planet, moving and whirling and brushing up against each other. Call it the Force, if you like, but the old name for it was magic, and even if you're not doing anything with it, it's still there. Waiting. 

Waiting for someone to speak the right words, draw the right sigils, make the right gestures. Waiting to be used, to be useful. Magic wants to be used; that's why it's so easy to be corrupted by it, to forget it's a means and allow it to become an end in itself. He breathes it in with the air and lets it course through him, feeling the power move through his body like water through a riverbed.

So easy to use. So hard to use well. Magic requires wisdom; that's what the word 'wizard' means, after all - wise one. He hasn't earned the title yet. He isn't even a sorcerer, really. But he is working on it, trying to move past just casting spells from a grimoire like a cookbook to feeling the flow of the magic itself, to crafting the spell as it is cast into something new and maybe also beautiful. Enchanting, even.

He feels the aura approaching behind him before he hears the footsteps. Still, he holds on to this state of consciousness as long as he can, enjoying the warm feel of his beloved's energy and will as he comes closer and slides an arm around him from behind.

The voice in his ear draws him out of his meditation. "Hey," Spoony murmurs, "you haven't eaten anything yet today. You wanna go get lunch?"

"In a bit," Linkara answers. He opens his eyes, letting the awareness of that other world slip back into his subconscious. As he leans back, he chuckles, "You still not interested in trying out that spell I showed you?"

Spoony shudders theatrically. "The sex magic one? No fucking thanks - it's tough enough to share my body with someone; I'm not up to sharing my soul." But as he shifts around to face Linkara, there's curiosity behind the unease in his eyes.

Linkara smiles, brushes Spoony's hair back, and kisses him gently. No need to push. The magic is everywhere, and it is patient.


End file.
